One Room Disco
One Room Disco is a Luminous Code song. Sung by the members. The song is featured on Luminous Code's single, Focus On Me. In real life Perfume is the singers to this song. Members Miyawaki Isabel, Barahona Ryuu, and Kawamoto Lava Lyrics |-|English= One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Everything needs fewer than before, everything is halved in my single life But my luggage is heavy, my feelings are light Even when I open the window, all I see is an unusual scenery I feel uneasy but I know I will be happy Can I get along well with this new situation? Let's put the room in order and go shopping In the place under the distant sky, what do you think about? Unless I think maybe I should be able to do it, I can't do anything Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Everything needs fewer than before, everything is halved in my single life But I'm afraid of taking too much calories, my feelings is light /MiyaShampooing my hair, with my eyes closed /MiyaI can't turn on a shower, but I know I will be used to it Can I get along well with my new situation? Playing some music, I'll make a plan again and again Today, somehow, there is nothing particular, so I want to swing with the rhythm. One Room Disco As bright as the daytime, Lights of the city Hide the starlight from the sky A lot of dizzy lights Look as if they would melt and disappear Can I get along well with this new situation? Let's put the room in order and go shopping In the place under the distant sky, what do you think about? Unless I think maybe I should be able to do it, I can't do anything Can I get along well with my new situation? Playing some music, I'll make a plan again and again Today, somehow, there is nothing particular, so I want to swing with the rhythm. One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco |-|Kanji & Kana= ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ なんだって少なめ 半分の生活 だけど荷物は 重い気分は軽い 窓を開けても 見慣れない風景 ちょっと落ち着かないけれど そのうち楽しくなるでしょ 新しい場所で 上手くやって行けるかな？ 部屋を片付けて 買い物に出かけよう 遠い空の向こう 君は何を想うの？ たぶんできるはずって 思わなきゃ しょうがない ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ なんだって少なめ 半分の生活 だけど気になる カロリー 気分は軽い シャンプーをしながら 目を閉じたまま シャワーも出せないけれど そのうち慣れてくるでしょ 新しい場所で 上手くやって行けるかな？ 音楽をかけて 計画をネリネリ 今日はなんだかね おもしろいこともないし リズムに揺られたいんだ ワンルーム・ディス 昼間みたい 街の明かりが 星空を見えなくする たくさんのまぶしい光 溶けて消えちゃいそうで 新しい場所で 上手くやって行けるかな？ 部屋を片付けて 買い物に出かけよう 遠い空の向こう 君は何を想うの？ たぶんできるはずって 思わなきゃ しょうがない 新しい場所で 上手くやって行けるかな？ 音楽をかけて 計画をネリネリ 今日はなんだかね おもしろいこともないし リズムに揺られたいんだ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ ワンルーム・ディスコ ディスコ ディスコ |-|Romaji= One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Nan datte sukunamehanbun no seikatsu Dakedo nimotsu waomoi kibun wa karui Mado wo akete mominarenai fuukei Chotto ochitsukanai keredo Sono uchi tanoshiku naru desho Atarashii basho de umakuyatte ikeru kana Heya wo katadzukete kaimono ni dekakeyou Tooi sora no mukou kimi wa nani wo omou no Tabun dekiru hazu tte omowanakya shouganai One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Nan datte sukuname hanbun no seikatsu Dakedo ki ni naru KARORII kibun wa karui /MiyaSHANPUU wo shinagara /Miyame wo tojita mama /Miya]SHAWAA mo dasenai keredo /Miyasono uchi naretekuru desho Atarashii basho de umakuyatte ikeru kana Ongaku wo kakete keikaku wo nerineri Kyou wa nandaka ne omoshiroi koto mo naishi RIZUMU ni yuraretainda one room disco Hiruma mitai machi no akari ga Hoshizora wo mienaku suru Takusan no mabushii hikari Tokete kiechaisou de Atarashii basho de umakuyatte ikeru kana Heya wo katadzukete kaimono ni dekakeyou Tooi sora no mukou kimi wa nani wo omou no Tabun dekiru hazu tte omowanakya shouganai Atarashii basho de umakuyatte ikeru kana Ongaku wo kakete keikaku wo neri neri Kyou wa nandaka ne omoshiroi koto mo naishi RIZUMU ni yuraretainda One room disco One Room Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Disco, Disco, One Room Disco Disco, Disco Trivia * The original singers of this song is a Jpop group, Perfume. Which Luminous Code is inspired by. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Cover Songs Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Miyawaki Isabel